


Crashed

by Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 11:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest/pseuds/Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neither one of them really remembered when it started, or how. But they needed it, craved it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Random old story is random.

Neither one of them really remembered when it started or how. But they needed it, craved it. Maybe it had started with just a kiss, or maybe it was more. Either way, it had continued for six months now, and was showing no signs of stopping. It wasn't like they had any significant others to worry about and they had come to a silent agreement that neither of them would date anyone for the how ever long whatever… _this_  was lasted.

They weren't dating, weren't boyfriends, but their relationship was more than just fucking. It may have started that way, but now…something was changing. It showed in how they acted around each other, how their thoughts drifted to each other when they least expected. The way they found themselves more and more drawn to each other, like a moth to a fire even if it was going to be consumed in the very flames that drew it in. His sister had even commented on it earlier in the week. Something about the way they watched each other, but there was something she wasn't telling him, he could see it in the way she watched him watching him.

Kankurou groaned and rubbed at his eyes. He glared down at the papers still sitting on his desk. The damn things never seemed to end, no matter how much spare time he spent in the damned office. He would leave for a mission only to return to more paperwork in his in box. It was like the things mated in the box while he was gone and  _bam!_  more paper work. This was one of the things he hated about being the Godaime Kazekage's brother. He had gotten roped into a desk job, which was not something he enjoyed, not in the least. He still went on missions and that was where majority of his income came from. He enjoyed the thrill of a chase, the adrenaline of a battle, but he also enjoyed just lounging around his house, working on a puppet or just reading.

Dark green eyes glanced up at the clock on the wall, almost two in the morning. The thought of going home to a cold empty bed almost made him want to sleep in the office, almost. Huffing in annoyance, he went back to scanning the papers and then scribbling his signature at the bottom. After the long term mission he had just come off of, today to be exact, this was the last place he wanted to be. But it needed to be done and he knew now was really as good a time as any, so he finished up the stack. Making the small pile look neat, he placed them in the already brimming out box.

With his task complete, the brunette stood and stretched with a yawn. He was still wearing his black outfit with his kabuki paint still covering his face, though it was smudged a bit. He picked up his pack and scrolls on the way out the door. Shutting it quietly behind himself was habit, even when the whole building was devoid of people. Gaara was at home, probably reading or meditating. Temari had left hours ago and was more than likely in bed, cuddling a pillow. But the thought sparked a memory and Kankurou cursed under his breath. He had forgotten, Ino was supposed to be visiting this week. Now he had two women in his household to deal with. He was glad it was so late at night, meaning the two of them would be blissfully asleep.

It took a good ten to twenty minutes to reach the large house on the outskirts of the village. His father had liked his space, and that trait had trickled down into his children. Gaara especially, but that could have been just because of the way his childhood had been and the fact that he was the jinchuriki of the Ichibi. The house was large, with plenty of room for the three of them and then some. Kankurou had always wondered why the place was so big, it wasn't like their family had ever been big, at least not that Kankurou remembered hearing about.

The brunette paused to kick of his shoes at the door, and then paced up to the bathroom upstairs. He sat his stuff down at the door to his room, not even bothering to go in. He wanted a shower, a nice long, steamy shower. He felt grimy and the whole sand in his pants joke wasn't even funny at this point. Three days in the desert on his way home without a way to shower wasn't something he wanted to repeat.

So he stripped off his clothing, throwing them in the already full basket near the door. He'd have to remember to do that tomorrow, at least his own stuff. Before long, he was stepping out of the shower and garbing a towel on the way out the door. He wasn't too worried about getting caught padding down the hall naked, from what he could tell, everyone else was fast asleep or at least in their rooms.

Kankurou grabbed his stuff from beside the door and was rubbing at his hair when he stepped into the room. It was now well past three and all he wanted to do was fall in bed and sleep until he had to get up. He sat his stuff on his desk and pulled out a pair of boxers to wear to bed before tossing the towel near the door so he could remember to grab it in the morning. He was about to just fall on his matters when he realized there was already somebody in it.

The brunette froze and stared at the man currently occupying half of his bed. This is what he had meant by things were changing. In the beginning, they would have never just shown up in each other's beds. Hell, they hadn't slept over during the first four months of this. Now things like this were becoming more and more frequent and Kankurou really wasn't sure how he felt about this situation. At least his bed wasn't cold, and it definitely wasn't empty.

Shaking his head with a sigh, he crawled over the body in the bed and flopped down on the side closest to the wall. He doubted he would be the first up in the morning, but he never knew with the man sleeping beside him. The form beside him groaned in his sleep and rolled on his side. Green eyes fluttered open, a hand reaching up to rub at them. Kankurou smiled at the sleepy expression. The man's hair was down, falling around his face. The Sabaku reached over and brushed the hair out of the man's eyes.

"What are you doing here?" he asked after a moment.

"Waiting for you," was the gruff reply, "You took too long." The comment made Kankurou chuckle and he pulled the smaller man into his side, a hand coming up to play with his hair all on its own. An arm was thrown over his chest and a face snuggled into his chest.

"Sorry, I had paper work," he said as way of an apology.

"Shh, sleep," the words were slightly muffled. Within moments, the man was fast asleep. Kankurou threw an arm over his head, stretching the muscles. When had it come to this? What had started as a random fling in his office now consisted of sleep over's and murmured words. What amazed him even more was the fact that he was starting to think he may  _feel_  something for the man, and it scared the shit out of him. Never in his life would he have thought he would be with a man, let alone Nara Shikamaru.

* * *

Shikamaru groaned as heavy footsteps and familiar giggling woke him up. He blinked up and at first had no idea where he was at. The he remembered returning to his apartment and being unable to sleep. He had tossed and turned for a good two hours before he had slipped on his shoes to lazily make his way to the Kazekage's residence. Since it had only been about ten when he had gotten there, and he could hear voices in the living room, he had opted to knock instead of using a window to sneak into the middle Sabaku's room. Temari had answered the door, and raised an eyebrow at him. He had ignored it and she had said nothing, even though they both knew what she was thinking. He could just hear her,  _"Only a fling? Yeah, right."_

He had slipped his shoes off and placed them in the already full area by the door. When he had went to walk past the living room, fully intent to just lie down in Kankurou's bed and wait for him, Ino had pounced on him, literally. The blonde girl had hugged him from her new position on top of him and Shikamaru had hugged her back, only his hug was more sedated.

Instead of being able to go peacefully upstairs, Ino had drug him in to the living room and made him sit and talk for an hour. When he had finally been released from the woman's clutches, it had only been because Temari had drug Ino to her own room. The Nara was glad the blonde's bed room was at the very end of the hall and far enough away that there wasn't a chance that he could hear them.

As soon as Shikamaru was standing in the dark bedroom with the door closed, his heart had skipped a beat. The odd combination of sandalwood and kabuki paint filled his nose and an odd feeling ran down his spine. He couldn't place it, wouldn't place it. He didn't want to think about the feelings that may be forming within him. This wasn't supposed to be anything more than a give and take, on both sides. But he had recently been finding himself drawn to the older man more and more often.

The Nara had grumbled when he had realized he had worn his sleep pants from his apartment without even realizing it.  _Temari had to have gotten a kick out of that,_  he had thought as he crawled into the large bed pushed against the wall across from the door. The brunette then proceeded to snuggle down into the sheets, wrapping his arms around a large pillow. He had taken a deep breath, filling his senses with that odd smell that was solely Kankurou's. It had sent a small shudder through his body and he had rolled over on his back, taking the pillow with him.

He had thought back to when it had all started, completely unable to stop the flood of memories invading his brain.

_It had been a full month since he had arrived in Suna as an emissary. He had grown use to the heat, switching to a sleeveless black shirt instead of the turtleneck he usually wore under this flak jacket*. They both had just come back from bad missions and the Nara was in Kankurou's office dropping off some papers when he said something off handedly and it had instantly infuriated the older man. An argument had commenced, name calling and cursing used to each shinobi's full advantage. The turning point had been when the Sabaku had shoved Shikamaru up against a wall, snarling in his face._

_It happened so fast Shikamaru was gasping for breath as his hands clinched around the fists Kankurou had made in his vest. He growled back with equal menace and was ready to throw around a few more words when lips had suddenly been on his own. It made the younger man gasp, and the jounin pining him to the wall took full advantage of this, shoving his tongue into the other man's mouth without pause. Shikamaru had struggled for a moment and then the tip of Kankurou's invading appendage ran from the back of his mouth to the front and the traced the gum line behind his upper teeth._

_It was like a switch had been flicked. His body instantly relaxed into the other nin and he had moaned rather loudly. The sound seemed to spur Kankurou on and he deepened the kiss even more, dragging his tongue across the chuunin's. He used small flicking strokes against the sensitive skin of the roof of Shikamaru's mouth to leave the Nara shivering and clutching at Kankurou's shoulders. He then proceeded to coax the smaller brunette's tongue back into his mouth and the Nara had blindly followed._

_About the time Kankurou had pressed their bodies closer together, a knock on the door sounded, startling both men. Kankurou had pulled back with a start, staring down at the brunette as if he had no idea what had just happened. He then blushed behind his kabuki paint and released Shikamaru instantly. The Nara had sagged against the wall, breathing ragged as his mind tried to figure out what the hell had just happened. He blushed bright red when Temari's voice sounded form behind the still un open door._

_The Sabaku was settling back into the chair he had knocked over when the argument began. He glanced up at the still dazed Nara and frowned. Grabbing a towel form a drawer, he tossed it at the chuunin. Shikamaru caught it on reflex and then looked up at the older man with questioning green eyes. Kankurou made a motion around his mouth, which had slightly less purple paint on it than before. Shikamaru tilted his head to the side, his brain unable to fully process much at the moment. When his point wasn't gotten across, Kankurou glared at him._

_"Your mouth," the Sabaku said as loud as he dared. That got through the haze and the Nara quickly rubbed at his face. And just in time, since the blonde outside the door had gotten impatient and swung the door open when no answer came. She eyed Shikamaru and he blushed, even though she knew nothing about what had just transpired. He had shoved the rag in his pocket and made a hasty exit. The two men had avoided each other like the plague for weeks after that. But that had been when it all started. That one heated angry kiss was enough to leave them unconsciously craving more._

The brunette was pulled out of all of his thoughts when long arms snaked around him and pulled him up against the larger man who had supposedly still been sleeping beside him. The Nara squeaked uncharacteristically when he felt Kankurou's morning erection press against his thigh. He shoved at the large expanse of chest but it got him nowhere. He could tell the older man was awake by the way he was breathing, which meant Kankurou was doing it on purpose. Shikamaru growled and shoved harder.

Kankurou just snickered, pressing closer. With a little wiggling, he managed to get under the younger man's body. Hands coasted over the Shikamaru's body, sliding up under the thin shirt to trace muscle and smooth over skin. The Nara shuddered. He was still amazed at the effect that the smallest touch from the Sabaku could have on him. He didn't think he had ever felt anything as good as Kankurou's hands on his body, leaving him whimpering and gasping for breath.

Fingers rubbed across pert nipples, drawing a small sound from Shikamaru. Hands fisted in the sheets under them, trying to find anchor when the temperature in the room was on a steady rise. One hand slid down his belly, dipping in the small dip of his belly button before the tips of long fingers slid just under the waist line of his pants. Green eyes shut tight as Shikamaru tried to hold in the noises that wanted to escape his throat as the fingers at his nipple pinched and rubbed, sending shivers down his spine.

Kankurou buried his face in the Nara's neck, nipping at the smooth skin there as he traced the edge of his sleep pants. He tickled over the line of hair that ran from Shikamaru's belly button to his groin before he slid his hand down and into the thin pants the Konoha shinobi was fond of wearing to bed. The man atop him gasped, hips jerking forward when long fingers wrapped around his erection.

Shikamaru's breathing became ragged as the Sabaku fisted his cock, tugging and pulling as he pressed his own erection against the younger man. Fingers pinched hard at his nipple, causing his back to arch and his mouth to fall open with a whimper of appreciation. If Shikamaru could ever say anything about Sabaku Kankurou, it was that the man knew how to play his body like a fine tuned instrument. The older man knew every sweet spot that could leave the Nara shivering and moaning within seconds and he used said knowledge to his advantage.

Then the hand that had been doing wonderful things to his erection was gone and Shikamaru moaned at the sudden loss. He felt hips lift under his body, but the fingers on his upper body were enough of a distraction that he didn't really notice. Then Kankurou's hand was at the elastic of his pants, tugging without saying a word. Shikamaru raised his hips, letting himself be divested of the navy blue material. A soft sound vibrated in the back of his throat when he settled back against his lover only to feel skin against skin.

"Spread your legs," Kankurou murmured in his ear, hand smoothing from knee to hip.

"We can't." It wasn't really a very convincing argument considering it was moaned when the hand tracing his body bypassed his aching erection. But he really didn't want to be walked in on…

"You didn't care about that very much before, Shikamaru," the older man's husky voice sounded in his ear, drawing out his name. The Sabaku knew how much hearing his name from the older man could turn him on, and it sent a shudder through Shikamaru's body. The memories of that incident flashing through the Nara's mind brought a blush to his cheeks.

"I was there too, if you didn't forget," he hadn't, "I remember how hard you came." Shikamaru couldn't deny that fact, but he wasn't going to own up to it out loud if he didn't have to. When he still resisted, the hand that had come to rest on his hip gripped his thigh hard and drew his legs apart. An erection slid between his balls and the crease of his thigh and he gasped loudly. The hardness of the other man's cock slid back and forth against the sensitive skin, causing Shikamaru's hips to jerk at the sensation. Kankurou's breath ghosted over his ear, adding to the overwhelming sensations he was already feeling.

A hand slid up the abused flesh of his thigh to wrap around his cock once again. The Sabaku slid his thumb over the head, spreading the pre-cum that was now leaking from the Nara's erection. Shikamaru squirmed against the older man's body, biting his lip to keep from crying out. The brunette behind him chuckled low in his throat, the hand that had been toying with an abused nipple tracing up the smaller man's body to press his fingers against the Nara's tight lips.

"You'll make yourself bleed," he told Shikamaru as he pulled the lip from his teeth's clutches. Fingers slid into the Nara's mouth, pressing against his tongue and forcing his mouth open. He gasped around the appendages in his mouth as Kankurou canted his hips up against him; he could feel pre-cum against his skin, a sign of the other man's excitement. Shikamaru brought a hand up to fist in the covers near his head, twisting in the fabric as the Sabaku thrust against him as he jerked the younger man off at the same time.

Small broken sounds were falling from his open mouth as Shikamaru shuddered and tried to hang on to sanity. His chest heaved as he panted for breath, each tug on his erection bringing him closer and closer to release. Kankurou grunted against the skin of his neck before he sunk his teeth into the smooth skin to try and muffle his own sounds. The mix of pain and pleasure sent Shikamaru over the edge and his hips jerked forward. He spilled himself across his stomach, coating Kankurou's hand and erection in the process. He knew he had been loud enough to hear, but he couldn't find it in him to care as pleasure continued to coarse through his body.

The Sabaku began to thrust harder against him now that Shikamaru's seed eased the slid of his body against the Nara's thigh. The smaller man felt him tense and then warmth was spreading across his hip and dribbling down his thigh as Kankurou came against him, teeth sinking in deeper into his shoulder.

Shikamaru collapsed back against the brunette behind him as he tried to catch his breath. Kankurou pulled his teeth from the Nara's abused flesh, tongue swiping over the wound to catch the small amount of blood that was pooling in the marks. He pressed a kiss to the mark, letting his hands fall from the body on top of him. His heart hammered in his chest and he could hear a rushing noise in his ears. This was something else that was changing, the way he felt during and after sex. Kankurou ached to hug the smaller man against him as he came down from his high. He wanted the closeness but he could feel fear of it tighten his chest and stop him from actually doing it.

After a few minutes, Shikamaru slid off of the Sabaku to swing his legs over the side of the bed. He pulled open the drawer of the bedside table to pull of the pack of cigarettes he had stashed there the last time he had forgotten his pack at home. Along with the pack, he pulled out a black ash tray and a yellow lighter. Tugging a cigarette from the pack, he placed it between his lips and flicked the flame of the lighter a light. Kankurou watched from where he lay as the shadows of the flame played across Shikamaru's angular face. Then the shadows were gone when he pulled the lighter back and took a deep drag. He paused to look over his shoulder at the still reclining Sabaku before he stood to open the bedroom window with one hand.

The Nara returned to sit on the bed, reclining back against Kankurou. The elder man's hands twitched, wanting to run his fingers through the long hair that spread across his chest. Instead, he slid his arms behind his head. Dark green eyes watched the Nara smoke, tracing the lines of his face with his eyes. Shikamaru glanced over at him before he sat up to flick the ashes into the tray and then bring the ceramic dish back with him so he could recline without having to sit up every few minutes.

"What?' he asked when Kankurou continued to stare at him. The large brunette jerked in surprise.

"Nothing," he said, looking away to stare out the window at the blue sky. He hated feeling like he was walking on egg shells. Emotions weren't supposed to be easy, but the ones that he was feeling now were nothing like the ones he had felt before. He knew what love was, knew what it was supposed to feel like. But the feelings that were rising in his chest scared the shit out of him.

Shikamaru chose to ignore the older man. He wasn't really in the mood to deal with the odd way the brunette man behind him had been acting recently. He caught dark eyes following him a lot more these days. The feeling of those eyes on him made him shiver. He adored the way he felt when he was with Kankurou. He wasn't expected to fill their silences with clumsy words like he felt he needed to when he was with a woman. What conversations they had were intellectually stimulating in a way that he couldn't find often. The Sabaku was even decent at shoji. He rarely won, but he put up a good fight. Those qualities were what had drawn him back to Kankurou after that first awkward kiss.

That, and the need to feel that burning in his belly again. He had wanted to feel those hands on his body again, feel the press of that hard body against the planes and angles of his own muscles. It was a thrilling sensation he couldn't find in a woman's body with all of their softness and curves.

The Nara had already come to terms with the fact that he seemed to like men more than woman. Even before Kankurou, he had found himself watching men more than women, lusting after them more, too. Then Kankurou had happened and he hadn't been able to deny the fact any longer. An aching erection after just one bruising kiss was more than enough proof.

With a sigh, the brunette pushed the thoughts out of his mind. He crushed the butt of his cigarette in the ash tray before moving to stand. He stretched and then pulled a face at the feeling of drying cum on his skin.

"I need a shower," he said, turning to face the man still stretched across the sheets. Kankurou's gaze traced down his body and then the Sabaku smiled, like he was proud of himself. Shikamaru ignored the look and picked up the pair of sleep pants he had worn to bed and pulled them on. He wasn't going to chance someone being in the hallway when he was walking to the shower. Without another word, the Nara opened the door and closed it with a quite  _click_ behind him.

Kankurou watched the shorter man go. He needed a shower, too. But if he really had to deal with it he would. Shower time was one thing the two men had not shared yet. Each considered the twenty to thirty minutes it took them to shower as time to themselves after their sometimes heavy rounds of sex.

The Sabaku rolled over; burying his face in the pillow Shikamaru had slept on the night before. His whole bed smelled like lemons, cigarette smoke, and sex. It was a heady sent that made the brunette groan. He wasn't supposed to take the time to memorize that smell, ingrain it into his memory, but he did none the less. His heart skipped a beat and he had to push himself up and off the bed.

Kankurou pulled his now dirty sheets off his bed and tossed them by the door. He used the towel from last night to clean himself up as best he could before he pulled on a pair of boxers and then a pair of thin linen pants. A light blue tee shirt followed and he was dressed for the day.

He picked up the pile of sheets by the door along with some of the clothing that had been in the basket in his room. The Sabaku exited his bedroom and made his way down stairs to the laundry room. He could hear the sounds of his sister, Ino and Gaara in the kitchen. It must still be early if they were still in the house, which meant he probably had less than five hours of sleep.

Grumbling to himself about how work sucked, he padded back up to his room. Kankurou could hear the sound of the shower still running as he walked past the bathroom. The sudden urge to strip down and take a shower with Shikamaru made him pause on the way by. He stood there for a good three minutes before he shook off the feeling and walked fast to his room. He shut the door behind him, probably a little too hard.

Dark green eyes scanned the room, the bare mattress of his bed, the desk with his packs, the dresser that stood by the closet. It looked lived in, that was for sure, but it made Kankurou feel slightly lonely. No one was ever really in this room, except when Shikamaru felt the urge to sleep over or basically sneak in. And when the Konoha shinobi had to return home, because he would have to one of these days, his life would be much like his room. Lived in, but lonely to a point. Yeah he had his siblings and a few friends, but he found himself craving something more than just _friendship_. He wanted to love someone, love them fully and completely. Love them like he may love…

The Sabaku shook his head, running a hand through the messy locks with a sigh. He wasn't going to think about that. He wasn't going to get _attached_ , of all things, to someone who may-was-going to disappear from his life one day. It was the bleak truth of the situation and he wasn't going to let himself get all wrapped up in whatever his relationship with Shikamaru had become. No matter how inviting it may seem.

The brunette made his way toward his bed room closet to pull out a clean set of sheets as a way to distract himself. His movements were slightly robotic as he shook out the crisp navy blue fabric. He remade his bed, tugging the cloth tight across the mattress and pulling the top sheet up over the bottom. He rearranged his pillows to his liking and stood back. He glanced at his bedroom door before moving to his dresser. Kankurou tugged open the top drawer and pulled out an old pair of his pants and then a shirt. He knew he was bigger than Shikamaru but he figured any clothing was better than nothing. So he sat the small pile on the bed and left the room. He closed the door behind him with a small  _click_ and left for the kitchen. He was at the end of the hall and stepping down the first stairs when he heard the bathroom door open behind him. The Sabaku knew better than to look behind him. Shikamaru in a towel was the last thing he needed to see right now.

Shikamaru watched the back of Kankurou's head as he moved down the stairs. The Suna nin didn't pause, or look back. But Shikamaru hadn't really expected him to. It was like an unspoken agreement to try and keep this whole relationship simple. No strings attached. But attachments always grew when you were around a person long enough. Attachments that could cause complications.

With a small sigh of annoyance at himself, Shikamaru moved down the hall and to the bed room. He used the towel to dry his hair as much as he could.  _I really need a haircut…_ he thought as he ran his fingers through the heavy mass. He picked up a brush form the desk and tugged it through his hair until he had all the tangles out. With a flourish of movement, his hair was up in its customary ponytail.

Once the hassle of his hair was taken care of, he turned to the bed. Green eyes fell on the neatly folded clothes that sat there. It was then that he remembered that he didn't have any clothes at Kankurou's. Shikamaru picked up the green shirt with a small smile. He hadn't ever actually worn any of the older man's clothes before. There had never been the need. But now he found himself kind of fond of the idea.

He tugged the shirt over his head and got a strong whiff of Kankurou's scent. It made him pause and pull the material up to his nose and take a deep breath. Sandalwood with an undertone of the Kabuki paint the Suna nin always had on. The stuff was a bitch to get out of clothes; Shikamaru knew that for a fact. It was also just a messy as lipstick during a kiss. And it was just a part of what made Kankurou who he was. Shikamaru wouldn't have the temperamental man any other way. Not that Kankurou was his or anything like that…

The brunette shoved down that thought before he could start thinking about it. He tugged on the borrowed boxers and pants, pulling the drawstring tight to keep them up on his smaller hips. Finally dressed, the Nara padded out of the bedroom and down the stairs.

The whole of the Sabaku family, plus Ino, was seated around the large dining table. What appeared to have been a large stack of pancakes was now down to only three. A plate that had once been full of bacon and eggs was now almost empty. Everyone else's plates were cleaned except for Kankurou's, who was munching away at his own small stack of food. The only open seat left was between Ino and Gaara.

Kankurou glanced up as Shikamaru as he made his way toward the seat. The Sabaku quickly looked back down at his food as the Nara seated himself and began piling his own plate. There was something in that look, something sad but hopeful. Temari was eyeing him with something between a smirk and a frown on her face. The oldest Sabaku was way too observant for her own good sometimes. It was like she could see through all the walls you set up around yourself with one long look, and she had been looking at him a lot more often than before.

Ino was chatting happily with Kankurou, while Gaara and Temari talked about work, leaving Shikamaru to his own thoughts. Breakfast was completely uneventful. Kankurou was seemingly unconcerned with the fact that his lover was at the table, ignoring the Konoha shinobi for most of the time. The Nara wasn't sure why that bothered him, but he felt his heart clinch as he watched the brunette across the table laugh at something Ino said. The smile stretching across the man's face did funny things to Shikamaru's stomach.

Kankurou glanced over at him as he talked adamantly with the blonde woman, he grinned at the Nara when he caught Shikamaru staring at him. Shikamaru felt his face flush. He managed to grin back before looking back down at his plate. What the hell was wrong with him? He felt like a teenager, stomach in knots and full of butterflies, mouth going dry and blushing at every glance.

He glanced up to find Temari smiling at him.

"What?" he asked as he pushed around the remaining food on his plate. Her smiled widened and she shook her head at him with a small chuckle.

"I just thought you would be more observant with you being a genius and all, you know," she told him as she picked up her plate and moved towards the sink. Shikamaru frowned as he followed her with his gaze.  _What the hell does that mean?_  he thought as he shoved the last of his pancakes in his mouth.  _Does she mean Kankurou?_  The Suna nin had been acting a little odd recently, but he didn't know why. He found himself watching Kankurou for the rest of the time he was at the Sabaku house hold, trying to figure out what the hell Temari had meant.

Once everyone was done eating, they got ready to disperse for the day. Ino and Temari left first, heading into town to do some shopping. Which was mostly Ino's idea, but Temari grudgingly agreed. Gaara left for the office even though it was a Saturday. Kankurou walked Shikamaru to the door. As the other nin was about to leave, the Sabaku's hand reached out to hover near Shikamaru's waist. He wanted to pull the smaller man into a hug and kiss him goodbye. But that wasn't how this worked. His hand clinched into a fist and fell back down to his side.

The Nara didn't seem to notice and just waved goodbye over his shoulder with a smile. Kankurou returned the gesture and shut the door as the younger man moved down the walk way. His face fell as the door closed, blocking his view of the brunette. Kankurou pushed a hand through his hair and sighed. He moved to the living room and flopped down on his stomach on the couch. Everything was changing. His feelings only grew stronger every time he saw Shikamaru. He was going to slip up if he wasn't careful… And he suddenly found he didn't care. He wanted the man, wanted him like he had never wanted anything before. He wanted to fall asleep beside him and wake up curled around his warm body. He wanted the luxury of a good bye hug and kiss without having to care how the other might feel.

He wanted so many things, yet feared them all in the same breath. Deep down, he was scared of rejection, but he knew you could never get anywhere by sitting around and not taking chances. If he had learned anything in his life, he had learned that you had to go and make things happen. But fear was a binding thing. And it held him in place on his couch with his face buried in the pillows while he mulled over his new feelings.

Shikamaru sighed as he shoved his key in the door to his apartment. Kankurou's face as he left seemed to be stuck in his head. The Sabaku had looked so hopeful, so happy, and then suddenly sad and broken. The genius didn't get it. Why hadn't the older man just pulled him in for a kiss? It wasn't like they hadn't done it before. Then he remembered why and it made his heart sink a bit. This was simple. No complications…No feelings. But the feelings were there none the less. Shikamaru couldn't deny he cared for the older man. Cared for him more than he cared for anyone else in his life. Yes, he cared for his parents, but the way he cared for Kankurou was different than how he cared for them. But the big question was, did he  _love_  the Sabaku?

He had the whole day free with nothing to do. A whole day to sort that question out, then he caught sight of the bird perched on his window ledge. It was a Konoha bird. Shikamaru padded across the room on bare feet and pulled the scroll from the small creature. Green eyes scanned the parchment before sighing and sitting heavily on his bed. It seemed his day wasn't as free as he had first thought it to be.

Three hours later found Shikamaru standing in front of the Sabaku residence. The Nara paused as he walked up to the front door, his fist raised to knock on the door. He glanced up at the up at the windows of the two story building, staring at the window he had opened that very morning. His heart clinched in his chest, but he ignored it and brought his fist down hard on the door. When there was no answer, he tried again, still no answer. The brunette shifted the heavy pack on his back, taking a step back to look into the window. He couldn't make out anyone moving around and considering the fact that no one had answered, he took it all to mean Kankurou wasn't home.

With a dejected sigh, the Nara turned from the large house and made his way toward Suna's gates. He hadn't expected to be called back to Konoha so soon, or so suddenly. But it came with the title of Shinobi. And when something urgent came up, he didn't have the luxury of waiting around to say goodbyes to people, no matter their importance. To tell the truth, Shikamaru had wanted to see the middle Sabaku before he left, had wanted to see the man badly. But he couldn't go looking for him. He would just have to settle for sending a message when he made it home and dealt with whatever he was needed so urgently for. Ignoring the ever worsening pain in his chest and the fast beat of his heart, Shikamaru head for home.

Meanwhile, Kankurou was walking towards the grocery store and still trying to figure out what he was going to do about his current emotional situation, blissfully unaware that the man he was spending so much time thinking about was currently on his way back home to a village that was three days travel from the Sabaku's own home.

" _Somehow, I couldn't stop myself._  
 _I just wanted to know how it felt._  
 _Too strong, I couldn't hold on._  
 _Yeah, yeah._  
 _Now I'm just tryin' to make some sense_  
 _Out of how and why this happened._  
 _Where we're heading, there's just no knowing._  
 _Yeah, yeah._ "

\- "Crashed" Daughtry


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, as a warning I have been told that this a bit harsh and yes it is. So yeah you have been warned.

Kankurou slammed the microwave door shut with a little more force than was really necessary. The last five months had been less than pleasant for the middle Sabaku and today was one of his worse days. He had been stuck in the office most of the day and the new assistant Gaara had forced him to get once his paper work had fallen  _way_ behind, hadn't know when to shut her stupid mouth. The puppeteer hadn't meant to snap at her. She really wasn't that bad of a person, but there was only so much he could take. Then Kankurou had come home to one person he could really deal without seeing at the moment, Ino. The icing on the cake had been when Temari had announced it to be movie night for all of them, and that apparently included Kankurou.

Now he was popping the popcorn, grumbling at nothing while he leaned against the counter. Temari raised an eyebrow at his expression when she walked in to fix the drinks. The rest of his family, and those near him often, had learned in the last few months to mostly avoid the ever moody man. And no one mentioned the source of the Sabaku's annoyance. Except Temari, that is.

"Why don't you go to Konoha and drag him back here?' his sister asked him. Kankuro glared at her.

"Don't look at me like that," she snapped, waving a finger in his face, "It's not like you haven't had plenty of chances to go and find out what the fuck's going on. And you're only making it worse by wallowing in it like this." Kankurou continued to glare at the blonde woman before he sighed in defeat. He knew she had a point. He  _could_  have gone to Konohagakure to find out why Shikamaru had seemingly disappeared without a trace. But the Sabaku figured the brunette didn't  _want_ him prying into his life. It wasn't like they had made any commitments, even if Kankurou had planned on it before the younger brunette had up and left without so much as a goodbye. Frankly, it was like a slap in the face to the puppeteer. And it hurt. His pride, mostly, but his heart had actually ached during the weeks following the Nara's return to his home. And he was scared. Scared that if he dared to go to Konoha and seek Shikamaru out that the younger man would want nothing to do with him. That would be confirming Kankurou's worst fears and hurt more than he could bare. Writing a letter and not receiving a reply would be along the same lines.

So, the Sabaku suffered in silence, mostly. There were days when all he wanted to do was rant and rave, but that was a luxury the tall brunette didn't have. When the microwave beeped, Kankurou pulled the last bag of popcorn out and tore it open. He shook the snack into the large bowl that was already mostly full. He tossed a few pieces into his mouth when he picked up the bowl and made his way to the living room. Somehow, the four of them managed to fit on the couch. Kankurou took a handful of the popcorn and passed the bowl over to his sister. Ino pressed play on the controller and the group settled in too watch the show.

Two hours later, Ino was fast asleep leaning against Temari as the credits started to roll across the screen. The small blonde woman was snoring quietly, head pillowed on her girlfriend's breasts. Temari smiled lovingly down at the younger nin. She brushed her bangs back away from her face before placing a kiss on her forehead. The small actions made Kankurou's heart clinch in his chest. If only he had had the courage to go looking for Shikamaru when he had realized how he felt…But he didn't even really know where he would have been now if he had done that. And both of those things were things Kankurou would rather not think of.

Not being able to handle the sight of how happy his sister was, Kankurou bid the small group goodnight. Temari smiled sadly up at him, understanding in her eyes. He tried to ignore the look, but he couldn't help but smile sadly back at her.

The climb up the stairs to his room felt endless. His heart was heavy with longing, regret, and sorrow. These days he hated his room. All he could think of when he was in there was the clever man who had found a way into the Sabaku's heart without trying to. He paused as he reached his room. Dark green eyes gazed longingly at the dark wood. He kept hoping he would find the Konoha shinobi splayed out on his bed like before every time he opened that damned door. But Shikamaru was miles away and there was no way Kankurou would be finding him in his bed anytime soon.

The Sabaku sighed dejectedly as he grabbed the door knob and turned it. The door swung open slowly, as if it too was torturing him. Kankurou didn't bother turning on the light. He knew his room by heart, and even though it had grown fairly messy over the past few months, he still knew where to step to avoid the growing piles of clothing. And he especially knew the small stack of clothing that was sitting on his still clean desk, waiting for their owner to return for them.

The puppeteer pulled off his linen pants and tossed them in the wash-basket that had hardly any clothing in it. The pants were followed by his tee shirt. The shirt missed its intended target and flopped to the floor beside the basket. Kankurou ignored it.

He slid under the thin sheet covering his bed. Green eyes closed and almost instantly snapped open when images floated through his head unbidden. Kankurou groaned. He really wasn't in the mood for his mind to be playing games with his tonight. He rolled on his side, burying his face in a pillow as he clutched it to his chest. The faint scent of lemons invaded his senses. The Sabaku cursed the world. Sometimes he wondered if fate really was a bastard that liked to play with their lives and laughed at times like this.

* * *

A set of keys landed on the entry way table with a loud  _clink._  Shikamaru tugged the tie out of his hair and combed his fingers through brown tresses with a dejected a sigh. Sometimes he  _hated_  what he did for a living. The whole shinobi experience took more of a toll on a person than some ever knew. Danger and death was breed into their being right along beside violence and precision.

He never knew how much he would miss the comfort of another person until he had lost it. Even though he didn't consider what Kankurou and he had had a romantic relationship, they had seeked comfort in each other without even really noticing it. He couldn't count the number of times a mission had went bad, not something that was really avoidable when all you were handed were at the top of the A-rank stack, and he had returned only to find himself crawling into the middle Sabaku's bed before the night was out.

Kankurou's form of comfort wasn't about whispered words of comfort. His brand of comfort ran a little more along the lines of making Shikamaru forget whatever had been bothering him with rough questing hands and a good fucking. The Nara had never minded, though. He wasn't really one for soft comforts to begin with. And falling blissfully into a sex induced near a coma sleep was perfectly fine with him.

But when he was being honest with himself, he could admit that what he missed the most was waking up with the feeling of the larger man wrapped around his body. That was one "soft" comfort he would miss. As much as he hated admitting it, he felt safe with the feeling of Kankurou pressed against his back and the older man's strong arms wrapped around him. Not that he would  _ever_  admit that to someone else. He felt the least he could do was be honest with himself, kind of.

The Nara padded through his apartment, stripping off clothing and letting them fall where they may until he finally reached his bathroom. With one turn of a handle, steaming water was pouring down on his sore body. He seriously needed a break.  _Nonstop missions for six months? What the fuck is Tsunade thinking?_  All he wanted was a week off so he could…so he could do what, exactly?

As he rubbed shampoo into his hair, watching the blood and grim wash off his body as the water cascaded around him, he thought seriously about _what_  he would do if he had free time. He hadn't had any since he had been back. Shikamaru barely had time to sleep or eat let alone do anything else. He hadn't even wrote Kankurou like he had meant to. He had sat down to accomplish the task many times, but he always found himself drawing up short. Exactly what could he tell the older man?  _Hey, sorry I skipped town without a word. Looks like it's over._  That didn't sound like a good idea, and the Nara certainly didn't  _want_  whatever they had had to be over. He may have had his reservations about the situation when he had left, but now…he had become well acquainted with his feelings during his time back in Konohagakure. Sleeping in a bed by yourself could have that effect on a person.

Like they said, you never know what you have until it's gone. And he now knew the full extent of that saying. He knew he felt more for the cocky Suna nin than he had felt for any other person. He wasn't calling it love, but it was glaringly obvious that he missed Kankurou in more ways than just those involving his cock. But he wasn't going to go groveling back and beg for forgiveness…well, maybe. He just couldn't figure out what to say to the man in a letter. And a letter just felt too impersonal to begin with.

Shikamaru tipped his head back and let the hot rush of water wash out the soap in his hair. He picked up the bar of soap and went to work on cleaning the remains of his mission from his body. He was the only person from his team that had managed to stay out of the hospital, yet again. It was starting to feel like a running theme, that. He was lucky not to be in there with them, or a corpse on the field. The shinobi they had been following had surprised them by doubling back and coming up from the rear, a tactic that should  _not_  have worked as well as it had.

The Nara had bet himself up over it the whole time he had been in the hospital waiting on the news. It was too close to his first mission as a captain for his liking. There had to have been  _something_  that would have given away the enemy's plan, but nothing came to mind, no matter how many time he went over it.

He put it out of his mind as he stepped from the shower. It would do him no good, only tire him out more than he already was. The thought reminded him of exactly how tired he was at the moment. Shikamaru yawned as he tugged a towel off the rack and began to dry off. By the time he made it to his bedroom, his eyes were at half-mast. He could feel the weariness spread through his body, draining his muscles and slowing his breathing.

He blinked sleepily at his sleep clothing lying on his bed. No matter how much laundry covered his floor, what he slept in stayed out of the piles. It wouldn't do to lose clothing that wasn't his. He knew it was clichéd to wear his lover's clothing to bed, especially when said lover wasn't even his lover anymore. He just couldn't seem to help himself. It felt like the shirt and boxers were his last remaining connections to the tall brunette.

As Shikamaru snuggled down into the mass of pillows and blanket covering his bed, he swore he could still smell sandalwood. It was like the scent was embedded into the clothing. No matter how many times he washed them, he could always smell Kankurou. But he was so tired at this point he wasn't sure if it was just a hallucination or if he really was smelling the other man. Shikamaru tugged the shirt closer to his face, breathing in the scent. He sighed in contentment and groaned in frustration all at once. He really needed to find a reason to return to Suna, and he need to find it soon.

* * *

Green eyes stared dazedly at the wood of the door in front of him. For the life of him, Shikamaru couldn't remember how the hell he had ended up standing on  _this_  doorstep. Well, he  _knew,_  but his brain was having a hard time making sense of what was about to occur as he raised a fist to knock on the door.

He could remember accepting a mission to Suna as soon as he had the chance. He remembered the trip to the village. He knew he had been by the Kazekage's tower already. He had dropped off his scroll and was on his way out the door when the Kazekage had called him back into the room.

Gaara had stared at him for a good minute before he spoke. And the words that had come out of the red head's mouth had surprised the brunette. He hadn't expected to hear that his leaving had affected the middle Sabaku in many ways. He certainly hadn't expected the older man to be  _sad_  about him going home. Or was the fact that he had never sent the man a letter that had done the man in? Gaara wasn't sure on that one, but the Kazekage had been very clear that Shikamaru needed to fix this before he headed home. No matter what the outcome ended up being.

So, Shikamaru found him standing outside the Sabaku house, readying himself to make what could end up being a huge mistake. Mustering all his nerve, he let his knuckles fall against the door three times. He waited a moment, not hearing anything from the other side of the door. But he couldn't really hear anything at all, with his blood rushing nosily in his ears and all. He had his fist raised to knock again when the door opened suddenly.

The brunette took a step back in surprise, blinking up at hooded forest green eyes. Kankurou looked as if he had just crawled out of his death bed. The man had lost weight since the last time Shikamaru had seen him, and his eyes had dark rings under then. His hair hung in a heavy fall down the back of his neck and in his eyes. He wore nothing but a rumpled pair of lounge pants. The Nara couldn't help the small noise that escaped his throat even if he had wanted to. He was so disoriented at the moment, thoughts bouncing off the walls of his mind, that he didn't quite know what to do.

Kankurou blinked against the glaring rays of sunlight. He wasn't all that happy to be woken up form sleep by a knock on the door. And his mood didn't improve much when he realized who was standing in front of him. Lust and anger surged through his body like a typhoon. He was caught between crushing the younger man to his body and punching him in the jaw.

"What are you doing here?" He settled to ask a growling question instead. After all of these months, he could barely believe the Nara had come back. He had hoped, but never expected. And now that the man was standing in front of him, all of the emotions he had been feeling were warring inside of him.

"I came to see you," Shikamaru replied, trying to keep his voice even. He shoved his hands in his pockets, trying to look as normal as he could. Kankurou only huffed at his answer.

"Can I come in?" He really didn't want to do this outside where everyone could see. At the moment, he had no idea how the Sabaku could react, but every possibility he could think of did not need to happen where people could see.

Kankurou looked like he might deny the Nara his request. Shikamaru felt a slight panic rise in his chest. But to his relief, the taller man stepped back. The Nara stepped inside, pausing to slip off his shoes. Kankurou didn't wait on him, moving further into the house to stand next to the stairs.

"So," Kankurou began as he leaned his hip against the wall, arms crossed over his chest, "You came to see me?" Shikamaru nodded as he moved to stand in front of the Sabaku.

"I came to explain," the Nara tried to begin, but Kankurou cut him off.

"I'm really not in the mood to hear your excuses," the older man sneered. Shikamaru glared at him.

"Well, if that's how you want it, I can just leave," Shikamaru snapped back in irritation. He didn't have to deal with this, even if he did own the older man an apology.

"Wait," Kankurou said as Shikamaru turned to leave. The Nara turned green eyes to glare at the brunette. Kankurou looked down at his bare feet, rubbing the back of his head.

"Look, I'm sorry," he apologized, "I'm just on edge. You disappeared one day without a word only to show up the same way six months later. What am I supposed to think, Shikamaru?

"I was called back home, an urgent mission," Shikamaru told him.

"You couldn't leave a note, or drop by?" Kankurou asked, slightly hurt at the remembrance of how he found out his lover had left, through his brother.

"I did drop by, but no one was here."

"A letter then. Almost anything would have done, you could have stuck a note to the door with a kunai and it would have been better than just leaving and letting Gaara tell me three days later when I was looking for you." Shikamaru winced. It was true; he could have left a note stuck to Kankurou's door. But he hadn't felt he had the time then.

"I didn't have time to leave a note, and I didn't have time to write a letter either," the Nara replied. He caught the hurt look in the Sabaku's eyes before it was gone as irritation moved in.

"I'm glad what we had was  _worth_  your time, Shikamaru." The younger brunette started at the statement.

"What the hell do you mean? I was under the impression that what we  _had_ was only friends with benefits!"

"Don't give me that shit!" Kankurou snapped back as he shoved away from the wall, "You knew something more was going on than just fucking, Shikamaru. I  _know_  I wasn't the only one developing feelings!" The words escaped his mouth before he could stop them. He glared down at Shikamaru as he stopped. Kankurou's chest heaved as he tried to control the urge to shove the Nara up against the wall and end the argument there.

Shikamaru searched the Sabaku's eyes as he stared up at him.  _Developing feelings? As in_ feeling _feelings?_  Shikamaru thought to himself. Did Kankurou mean he was in  _love_ with him?

"What do you mean?" the Nara asked in a quiet voice, still trying to find something in Kankurou's eyes to give him a hint as to where this was going. Kankurou moved forward, invading Shikamaru's personal space. The younger man went to step back, but Kankurou caught his arm.

"I mean that I love you." He let the words fall from his lips and it felt as if a weight had been lifted off his chest. Kankurou watched the emotions play across the Nara's face; shock, confusion, and then something close to hope. Shikamaru looked away, face coloring red as he focused his eyes on something on the floor.

"You don't mean that," he said, an undertone of apprehension in his voice. The Sabaku leaned forward, face barely inches form Shikamaru's.

"Yes I do. I mean every word of it," Kankurou breathed against the skin of the Nara's cheek, "I love you, Shikamaru, and I _hate_  you for hurting me like you did." Shikamaru turned his head in surprise at the last statement, green eyes wide with shock. Before he could speak, Kankurou caught his lips in a kiss. The older man pulled Shikamaru in towards his body, causing him to stumble forward a step. The Sabaku reached up to catch Shikamaru's chin with one hand, the other still holding firmly onto the Nara's arm.

Kankurou forced his way in the brunette's mouth, letting his tongue trace around the outside of Shikamaru's teeth. A protesting noise escaped the Nara's throat as Kankurou's tongue slid further into the recesses of his mouth. He tried to grab a fist full of the Sabaku's shirt to shove Kankurou away, but his hand connected with bare flesh instead. He had forgotten the older man wasn't wearing a shirt. Hot skin connected with the cool skin of the palm of his hand. He could feel the muscles underneath flex as Kankurou pulled him in even closer, until he was pressed against the Sabaku's larger body.

Kankurou flicked his tongue across the sensitive roof of Shikamaru's mouth. The Nara moaned helplessly as he melted into Kankurou. The puppeteer was never one to miss a thing, nor forget. He did it again, and Shikamaru's eyes fluttered shut. The fight drained form his body as the older man nipped at his bottom lip before diving back into the wet cavern of his mouth. Shikamaru clutched at his bare shoulders, knees almost buckleing as Kankurou sucked his lover's tongue back into his own mouth before biting it softly.  _God,_  the man knew how to kiss.

Kankurou pulled back, a thin string of saliva connecting their mouths together. It had been so long since he had had sex with anyone and now the object of his desires was in front of him, face flushed and mouth hanging open as Shikamaru panted for breath. The Sabaku just wanted to ravish him, but he felt some punishment was in order for what had been done to his heart.

Shikamaru blinked up at the brunette, mind hazy with the kiss he had just received. He should have  _known_  this was a bad idea, but there was no stopping it now. He followed almost dazedly behind Kankurou as he was lead up the stairs by the hand. Before his mind could register anything, Kankurou was undoing his flak jacket and sliding it to the floor. His long sleeve shirt followed, but the puppeteer left his net shirt on.

Shikamaru was about to ask what Kankurou planned to do when he suddenly found his hands bound together by a silky piece of cloth.  _Where had that come from?_  Questioning green met forest green. Kankurou smirked. He pulled the smaller man towards the bed using the new restraints. Shikamaru followed, staring hard at his binds. He furrowed his eyebrows while he tried to wiggle his wrists free.

Due to his distractedness, Shikamaru was quite surprised when he suddenly found himself over the Sabaku's lap. The Nara blinked down at the floor, head spinning slightly from the sudden change. He flexed his legs as he moved to push himself up, when his bottom was suddenly bared.

"What the hell?" Shikamaru screeched, glaring over his shoulder at Kankurou. The Sabaku ignored his outburst. One hand slid down the curve of his bottom, cupping a rounded cheek with a hum of appreciation.

"Kankurou! What do you think you're do-Ow!" Shikamaru yelp as a hand came down hard on the cheek the Sabaku had been fondling only a moment ago.

"That hurt!" He yelled only to yelp again when Kankurou hit him again in the same spot. Then again. And again. Shikamaru clinched his jaw to keep from crying out each time the Sabaku's hand came down across his bottom.

"Are you really spanking me?" The Nara managed to get out between blows to his backside. His ass felt like it was on fire, pain and heat radiating out form where Kankuro was unashamedly  _spanking_  him. And that wasn't even the worst of it. Each stinging slap jarred his body against the Sabaku's legs, pressing his bare cock into the cotton of Kankurou's lounge pants while his nipples scrapped against his shirt  _and_  the pants.

"What do you think?" Kankurou asked, bringing his hand down on the Nara's other cheek. Shikamaru whined in the back of his throat, trying his hardest to ignore the feeling of his cock against the older man's leg. He could feel the Sabaku's body heat through the thin material of his pants, feel his muscles tensing as he braced his feet against the floor to keep the smaller man in his lap.

"I think you're out of your fucking mind!" Shikamaru stated as he pushed up with his feet, making an attempt to get off the older man's lap. There was a small growl above and then Shikamaru's face flamed hot as three slaps met his heated skin in quick succession. The muscles in his legs spasmed and he fell back against the Sabaku with a grunt. His cock jerked as pain radiated across his ass. A moan bubbled up in his throat and escaped when he received another firm spank. In a desperate attempt to keep noises from escaping his mouth, the Nara bit into the silk around his writs. To his chagrin, it did little to muffle the sounds spilling out of him. He could  _not_  believe this was happening. He was going to fucking kill the elder brunette when this was all over. And then Kankurou start talking.

"You left," the Sabaku nearly snarled, punctuating the end of his sentence with a firm slap. Shikamaru hiccuped, tears leaking out of his eyes, and pre-cum soaking into the leg of Kankurou's pants from his cock. There was  _no way_  in hell he was getting off from this, but his body told him otherwise. His betraying cock twitched in anticipation when the Sabaku paused in his abuse of the Nara's back side. Instead of a firm slap, a hand smoothed over his abused flesh, cool compared to the skin of his bottom.

"Do you have any idea how worried I was?" Kankurou whispered in the shadow-nin's ear, "How do you think I felt when Gaara told me you had left, Shikamaru?" His name was almost purred against his ear, fingers dipped into the cleft of his bottom, caressing over the sensitive skin there. Shikamaru groaned as he shivered at a sensation he hadn't felt in months. Just as the Nara's guard began to slip, Kankurou pulled back.

The Sabaku maneuvered his captive until Shikamaru was practically dangling off his lap. The Nara's elbows pressed into the floor, feet dangling out behind him. He didn't trust words to leave his mouth properly as Kankurou wrapped a hand around his leaking cock. A thumb smoothed over the head, pressing in against the slit there. The Nara moaned around the cloth in his mouth. Kankurou smirked when more pre-cum leaked out of the smaller man's cock.

"No goodbye, no note, no letter, no nothing," Kankurou growled, hand coming down again on the younger man's bottom. Shikamaru jerked away from the cloth in his mouth in surprise, a gasp sounding loudly as Kankurou slid his hand over the Nara's erection.

"Do you know what that felt like?" A series of five quick slaps had Shikamaru chocking on a sound caught between a moan and a sob.

"No, I've told you I was sorry! I can't fix it now!" he managed to gasp out, "Kankurou!" Shikamaru yelped when he found himself suddenly on his back across the older man's bed. His bottom burned and stung form the spanking he had just received. His face flushed hotly in embarrassment and lust.

Kankurou sucked in a breath at the sight of the Nara. He didn't think the man had ever looked so…delectable. His arms were thrown over his head, wrists still tied together. His face was red, and tear stained. Shikamaru glared up at him, but there was no hiding his leaking cock. Long legs had fallen open, and the Sabaku could just see the reddened, rounded bottom of his backside. Kankurou wanted nothing more than to just thrust into the shadow-nin's tight ass, but he still had things he had been dreaming about doing to the brunette for months.

Shikamaru eyed the older man wearily as Kankurou sat crossed legged on the bed beside him.

"Are you done now?" the Nara asked. Kankurou simpered.

"Not in the least." Green eyes widened and Shikamaru squeaked loudly when he was jerked into the Sabaku's lap by his leg. The Nara's head spun for the second time that day when he suddenly found himself upside down,  _again._

"Kankurou, please," Shikamaru whined, his backside clenching at the thought of being spanked again, but his treacherous cock twitched excitedly at the thought. Kankurou's reply was to fondle one burning cheek. Shikamaru sucked in a breath, face flaming as his pre-cum dribbled onto his tanned stomach where his shirt had ridden up. His breathing hitched and then stopped when the Sabaku pulled apart his cheeks, exposing his hole to the older man.

Shikamaru groaned loudly as a hot tongue slid over the cleft of his bottom. Green eyes squeezed shut when Kankurou flicked his tongue over his now twitching hole. The Sabaku did it again, smirking against Shikamaru's bottom as the Nara shook his head back and forth against the sheets. The smaller man had always been sensitive there, and Kankurou relished in the fact that he still had this effect on the younger man.

He dove into what he was doing with a groan. Shikamaru cried out as the Sabaku began to stretch and fuck him with his tongue. There was the sudden sharp scrap of teeth, the firm push of wet flesh as Kankurou's tongue pushed just past the tight ring of muscle. Pleasure ran down his spin when the Sabaku sucked hard at his pucker. Shikamaru pressed his face into the sheets under him and gripped the cotton above his head while his body shivered and shock. He couldn't think of another time when he had been this turned on, cock so hard it hurt. After six months of nothing but missions, and nothing sexual what so ever, Shikamaru felt like he was going to faint from the pleasure running through his blood stream.

Kankurou pulled back from the Nara's body, taking in the view of the younger man's now wet hole. The Suna nin slid a hand up and down Shikamaru's hip and thigh. Kankurou kissed his reddened bottom, scrapping teeth along the Nara's skin and earning a low whine. He wanted to hear more of those noises.

The puppeteer watched as he pressed a finger against Shikamaru's slickened body. His body seemed to fight against the pressure until finally, the lone digit began to sink into the shadow-nin. Shikamaru moaned against cotton, hands twisting in the sheets. It had been  _too_  long since he had last felt something inside of him. He had never known how much he missed being stretched. And when Kankurou's cock twitched against his back though his lounge pants, Shikamaru wiggled and let out small needy noises.

" _Please,_ " Shikamaru begged before frowning internally. Since when was he some sniveling, begging bottom? He really didn't know, but all he could think of was the Sabaku's cock pushing into him, stretching him until he thought he might tear. But it never happened. Kankurou was a careful lover. He might not always be gentle, but he would never hurt Shikamaru like that. And the Nara had always trusted in that. No matter how wild their sex got, he would never come away in that kind of pain. His back or hips, or both, might hurt. He may come away with bruises, scratches and love bites, but nothing beyond that.

Kankurou pulled his finger out slowly and thrust it back in as he stretched out an arm to grab the bottle of lotion on his bed side table. He flicked the top open with his thumb. He squeezed the bottle over his hand. The thick substance dribbled down Shikamaru's crack and balls. The Nara shivered at the feel, and then moaned loudly when Kankurou's finger eased smoothly into his body.

The Sabaku watched as he fingered his lover, lotion squishing around the appendage as he pressed into Shikamaru's entrance again and again. The Nara cried out. He wanted more,  _needed_  it.

"Kankurou," Shikamaru whined, tying to press against the Sabaku's probing digit.

"I can't read your mind," Kankurou told him. The Nara groaned, as Kankurou pushed in another finger. His cock jerked, body shaking and legs twitching.

"Fuck me," Shikamaru groaned, hands coming up to grip at Kankurou's hand. He pulled at the Sabaku, trying to get him to move. Kankurou leaned down to bite harshly at the shadow-nin's knuckles. Shikamaru gasped, but didn't move his hand.

"I need to stretch you, love. As pissed at you as I am, I don't want to hurt you," Kankurou said, kissing lightly at Shikamaru's hand. The Nara whined, but relented. He knew he wasn't going to win this. It was just better to let Kankurou have his way.

Shikamaru fell back against the mattress. He withered under the older man's attentions as Kankurou stretched him thoroughly. The older man slowly worked up to three fingers, pressing against the shadow-nin's prostate slightly every few strokes. Shikamaru buried his face in the sheets, crying out as he was strung tighter and tighter. Just when he thought he was going to snap, Kankurou stopped.

Shikamaru protested with a groan. Kankurou leaned down between the Nara's legs, sliding his arms under Shikamaru to grip at his shoulders underhanded. The Sabaku kissed his lover fiercely, eating at his mouth with lips and teeth. Shikamaru brought his bound hands over the older man's head, burying his fingers in soft brown tresses as he sighed against his lips.

Kankurou pulled back, nipping the Nara on the nose as he sat back up, taking Shikamaru with him. Shikamaru blinked dazedly down at the Sabaku. Kankurou smiled up at him.

"Ride me," Kankurou ordered in a husky voice, "I want to see you enjoy yourself." Shikamaru nodded, biting at his lower lip in anticipation. He pushed himself back until he could tug down the puppeteer's pants. Kankurou helped as much as he could and soon the Sabaku's pants were down around his thighs. Shikamaru shifted forward, using the Sabaku's sternum as a prop to help lift himself over the older man's leaking cock.

Kankurou steadied the younger man with a hand on his hip and helped with the angle with the other. Shikamaru bit his bottom lip as he felt to tip of the brunette's cock push against the resistance of his entrance. Kankurou grit his teeth, pushing upwards. A small whine bubble up in the Nara throat as the older man's erection pushed through the tight ring of muscle and slid into his body.

Hands rubbed soothingly up and down Shikamaru's sides as the Nara adjusted to the older man's size. After six months of no sex Shikamaru's body wasn't used to the stretch. It burned and hurt and the younger man could feel a few tears collect in the corners of his eyes.

"You okay?" Kankurou asked as he trailed his fingers up the Nara chest, thumbs brushing across the younger man's nipples. Shikamaru took a deep breath, letting his body feel the stretch and after a moment, he nodded. The Sabaku's large hands urged him to lift up and the younger man did so with a small moan. Still using Kankurou's chest to balance himself, Shikamaru began a steady rise and fall of his hips.

Kankurou watched him with hooded eyes as the brunette rode him slowly. The Nara eyes had fallen shut in concentration and pleasure, jaw slack and lips parted as he panted and gasped. The Sabaku had forgotten how sexy the younger man could look when he was in this position. It pulled a groan from his lips. He saw a small smirk tug at one corner of Shikamaru's lips at the sound.

The Nara kept his pace slow as he rode the older man. His body tingled as he pulled almost completely off Kankurou's cock and then thrust back down. Shikamaru's hands clinched against the Sabaku's chest as his breathing came in small uneven pants. Unable to keep up the slow pace any longer, the Nara sped up his movements, each undulation pressing the head of Kankurou's erection against his prostate.

Kankurou's hands coasted across the expanse of the brunette's chest. Shikamaru groaned, head falling back as the Sabaku thrust up against him. The Sabaku smoothed his hands over the tensing muscles of Shikamaru's abdomen, continuing down over his lover's thighs. The older man's fingers dug into the muscles of Shikamaru's thighs, bringing a small noise from the Nara.

The younger man increased his pace, bouncing atop Kankurou with abandon. His leaking cock bobbed with each movement, pre-cum leaking form the tip and dripping on to the Sabaku's stomach. Each thrust pushed Kankurou as deep as he could go inside the Nara. Shikamaru was gasping for each breath, legs shaking as he drove the older man and himself closer to climax.

Kankurou watched in fascination as the shadow-nin rode him. Never in his life had he felt so close to orgasm so fast. The sight of the Nara was just too much for him to take. He grit his teeth as he staved off his impending climax. With a grunt, Kankurou sat up and wrapped his arms around the brunette. Shikamaru whined as his movements were stopped. Green eyes fluttered open, his gaze glazed by pleasure.

The older nin pressed his lips against Shikamaru's. The shadow-nin's hands clinched against the larger man's chest as Kankurou plundered his mouth. The Sabaku slid long fingered hands down the Nara's body, hooking his hands behind the younger man's knees. With one smooth movement, the puppeteer flipped them over, pressing Shikamaru into the mattress.

"I don't want this to end yet," Kankurou husked into the small man's ear as he thrust into the Nara's tight heat. Shikamaru moan lustily, bound hands thrown above his head once again. Kankurou slid his cock in and out of the Nara entrance slowly, reveling in the feel of Shikamaru wrapped around him once again. He wanted to enjoy this as long as he could, wind them up until they couldn't take anymore. He moved with slow evened thrusts. Shikamaru moaned under him, wrapping his leg tightly around the older man's waist. The Nara tried to get him to move faster, lifting his hips and tugging Kankurou closer.

Shikamaru moaned the Sabaku's name disjointedly and twisted his hands in the sheets. His back arched as his prostate was hit again and again. Kankurou panted as Shikamaru withered under him, muscles clenching and pulsing around him. The Nara's perked nipples poked through the holes in his shirt so they were framed in black. Shikamaru gasped as Kankurou pulled one small nib into his mouth, sucking harshly as he thrust hard into the brunette's entrance. Shikamaru's hands came up to fist in brown tresses as Kankurou lost the will to fight his need to climax.

The younger man let loss a sharp cry when Kankurou's thrust suddenly became fast and hard. The bed creaked with each movement as the Sabaku rocked against Shikamaru. The Nara panted out his lovers name as his cock twitched between the press of their sweat slickened bodies. Kankurou bit harshly down on the smaller man's nipple, thrusting harder in an attempt to bring the Nara before his own climax over took him. Shikamaru's mouth opened in a silent scream as his orgasm exploded through his body, seed covering both of their stomachs as the younger man twitched and shuddered. Kankurou pulled back from the smaller brunette's body so he didn't bit down harder as Shikamaru's body tightened around him until it was almost painful.

With climax riding him hard, Kankurou managed to pull out just as orgasm rushed up in him. One hand clenched against the mattress as he supported himself on one hand, the other catering to his erection as he came across Shikamaru's abdomen, his seed mixing with the Nara's. Kankurou collapsed to the side, breathing hard. Shikamaru stared up at the ceiling as he tried to even out his breathing. His legs were twitching at the strain his muscles had received. He could feel a slight ache staring in his back and his entrance was still pulsing.

Kankurou reached up and tugged at the knot of the material tied around the Nara's writs. Shikamaru let out a sigh of relief as he was finally released form his bounds. He rotated his wrists, making sure the blood was running smoothly though his veins. After he was sure his hands weren't numb, Shikamaru turned to glare at the man beside him.

The Sabaku had the decency to look guilty before he was holding his hands up in surrender. The gesture did nothing to placate the angered man currently in his bed. Now that he wasn't in the heat of the moment, Kankurou was having second thoughts about the whole spanking thing, especially when Shikamaru looked like he was ready to castrate the Sabaku then and there.

As soon as he could move without twitching, Shikamaru was going to kill the older man beside him. He was so embarrassed, humiliated. Kankurou had hurt his pride, and his backside. Green eyes stayed steady on the large brunette's face as Shikamaru plotted ways to get back at the Sabaku. When he hit way number two hundred and forty three, Kankurou's voice broke through his thoughts.

Shikamaru blinked up at the taller man as the Sabaku sat back on the bed, the mattress dipping with his weight. The brunette had a wet washrag in his hand. The Nara wondered when Kankurou had gotten up. He hadn't caught the movement even though he had been staring right at the man.

The puppeteer said nothing as he began to wipe the mess of their climaxes off the younger man's stomach. Shikamaru watched as he was slowly cleaned of the evidence of their sex. He was still pissed at the older man as Kankurou tossed the dirty rag across the room and rung the wash basket dead on. When the Sabaku slid back into bed beside him, Shikamaru shifted away from him. Before he could make it far, Kankurou pulled him into the curve of his body.

Shikamaru glared up at the puppeteer, hands pressed flat against Kankurou's chest. The Sabaku didn't pull him any closer, only placed a kiss on his forehead. Shikamaru's brow furred at the sweet gesture, torn between shoving the large man away, and just letting Kankurou hold him.

"You can kill me tomorrow, beat me black and blue if you want, just let me hold you tonight." The words were whispered against his mused hair, and Shikamaru was almost defenseless against the tone in the Sabaku's voice. He punched Kankurou hard on the chest, causing the Sabaku to grunt, but Kankurou didn't let go of him. Shikamaru pushed against the confines of the puppeteer's chest, only to have Kankurou pull him closer until the lines of their bodies pressed together.

"I'm sorry, for everything. I am, but I just want to hold you. Just for tonight, please?" Kankurou was close to begging. He knew all of the apologizing in the world wouldn't get the Nara to forgive him. That would happen only with time. Shikamaru huffed against his chest, but arms came up to wrap around him none the less.

"Fine, but I'm kicking your ass tomorrow." Kankurou smiled at the surly words, just content to hold Shikamaru tight. Shikamaru slowly relaxed against him, enjoying the feeling of having the Sabaku hold him once again even though he was still angry with the older man. He would deal with that in the morning.

 _"And then I crashed into you,_  
 _And I went up in flames._  
 _Could've been the death of me,_  
 _But then you breathed your breath in me._  
 _And I crashed into you,_  
 _Like a runaway train._  
 _You will consume me,_  
 _But I can't walk away._ "

\- "Crashed" Daughtry


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter to end the story.

**The Next Day**

"Would you just wait one second?' Kankurou asked loudly as he followed behind Shikamaru as the other man made his way through the busy streets of Sunagakure. The small brunette had been ignoring the Sabaku all morning. He had refused to even look at the older man, except to give him a black eye when he woke up and when he had been forced to shower with Kankurou. The Nara had found himself unable to move when he woke up, body sore and achy from the rough round of sex the previous night and afternoon.

Shikamaru had been less than happy about having to hold on to Kankurou to be able to stand long enough to wash, and Kankurou had even done that was well. His body just didn't seem to want to work right, but he was glad he had managed to punch the larger brunette in the eye.

When they had finished with the shower, Kankurou had changed the sheets and the Nara had gratefully flopped back down on the bed, too tired to want to force his body into any kind of action. Kankurou had laid down beside him, careful not to cuddle close to the other man. And when the Sabaku had gotten too close for Shikamaru's liking, Kankurou had found himself on the receiving end of one of the genius's death glares.

It hadn't taken long for the two of them to fall back asleep. They hadn't woke until nearly one in the afternoon, and that had only happened because Temari had gotten annoyed with her brother sleeping in so late, even though it was a Saturday.

The eldest Sabaku had gotten quite the shock when she banged opened the bedroom door to find Kankurou and Shikamaru cuddle together in their sleep. She was even more surprised when the younger male had woken up only to become instantly pissed that he was wrapped in Kankurou's arms. The Nara had dislodged himself form the firm grasp, pulled on his clothing, and stormed out of the house, fully intent on returning to Konoha, which was how they had arrived at the current situation.

Kankurou would have never in a thousand years have thought he would be acting like this, but he just couldn't bare the thought of losing Shikamaru a second time. He was seriously scared that it would break him. Never in his life had he ever felt so strongly about one person, not even his siblings. And now that person was madder than hell and fast approaching the entrance to the village, heading for his home.

"Damn it, Shikamaru. Wait," the Sabaku shouted, drawing the looks of many of the civilians standing on the street. The Nara ignored him, marching forward toward his goal. Kankurou grit his teeth and speed up his gait to finally catch up with the smaller man. He reached out and caught a hold of Shikamaru's bicep, squeezing as he halted the Nara's forward movement.

Kankurou ducked the punch that was aimed for the same eye that had been abused earlier in the day, and reached out to catch the brunette's other arm in an almost vice like grip. The Sabaku's patience meter was fast running out and the look on the Nara's face only served to make it run out all the faster.

"Look, I apologized I can't count how many times-"

"About 20," the Nara supplied, venom seeping into his voice. Kankurou raised an eyebrow but just continued with what he had been saying.

"Okay, whatever. I know it doesn't change what happened, but that doesn't mean you have to leave. You can be mad at me for as long as you want, but I'm not letting you walk out of those gates without putting up a fight. Stay with me. I need you here. I honestly don't know what I would do if you just disappeared out of my life again. I might tear apart the whole village, or myself, for that matter." Kankurou took a deep breath and hung his head; fingers tightened harshly as he said the last sentence. He meant every word of the small rant, and then some. The Sabaku didn't raise his head to see what Shikamaru's reaction would be. He was scared the Nara would just through it all back in his face and rip himself form Kankurou's grasp and leave anyways.

"You're hurting me, Kankurou," the Nara said gently. Kankurou's head jerked up, forest green eyes wide with shock that he wasn't instantly being left in the dust. He nearly head butted Shikamaru in the face, but the Nara managed to jerk his head out of the way in time. He regarded the older man with less angry eyes, but anger was still present in his expression.

"Still hurting me," Shikamaru ground out, unable to keep the irritation completely out of his voice. Kankurou blinked and then looked at his hands. His tanned fingers were digging into the younger man's arms, pressing against the muscled flesh there roughly. After a moment, he loosened his grip, but didn't let Shikamaru go completely.

Shikamaru stared at the hands gripping his arms for a moment, but said nothing else on the matter. He sighed to himself as he looked back at the pleading expression on the Sabaku's face. He had never seen the older man look so desperate in his life. Forest green eyes were pleading with him and the Nara felt his resolve slowly crumble under the look.

Yes, he was till pissed about the whole spanking ordeal, his pride had been thoroughly raped. Yes, he wanted to pummel the older man into the ground until he felt better, but he knew it really wouldn't help. The biggest problem he was having was the fact that he could feel the urge to embrace Kankurou and accept what he was offering in the back of his head. But he had too much of an ego to just accept the offer like that, even if his heart was screaming at him to do so.

"You will  _never, ever_  do that again," Shikamaru stated firmly, knowing Kankurou would know what he meant, "Unless I ask you to, of course." The Nara finished with a blush. Kankurou blinked at him for a moment, and then his mouth went slightly slack. The hands on Shikamaru's arms migrated up to his shoulders.

"You-are you saying you'll stay?" Kankurou asked a bit breathlessly. Shikamaru gave a small nod, not willing to say right out how he felt. But Kankurou figured it out anyways. Having known the younger man for so long, and so imminently, gave the Sabaku an advantage that not even Shikamaru's parents had to knowing how the younger man was feeling.

The Sabaku actually beamed, face lighting up with his smile. He reminded Shikamaru of Naruto and the thought had him frowning to himself. The look really didn't fit the older man very well, but the Nara didn't really get to dwell on that thought for any longer.

Kankurou's hands cupped his cheeks and his lips press solidly against the smaller man's. Shikamaru's instant reaction was to shove at the Sabaku's chest in an attempt to dislodge the other man. Kankurou held on tightly, hands sliding back to tangle in the Nara's ponytail. His kissed the younger man slowly, coaxingly. Shikamaru grumbled slightly before he gave up shoving the other man away, and let his hands rest against the firmness of the Suna nin's chest.

It was impossible for the Nara to keep his eyes open, and his lids finally fluttered shut to cover slightly irritated green eyes. Kankurou kept the kiss gentle, not wanting to anger the younger brunette any more. Shikamaru finally responded, pressing back against the older man's lips.

The Sabaku groaned softly and deepened the kiss slightly, swiping his tongue over the seam of Shikamaru's lips. The Nara let out a sound that was caught between irritation and pleasure. Kankurou made sure he explored every inch of the inside of the younger man's mouth, and coaxed Shikamaru into doing the same.

When Shikamaru finally pulled back due to the need to breath, he realized he had just been thoroughly kissed in the middle of one of the busiest streets in Suna. Irritation crept back into his features, and a blush spread across his cheeks. Kankurou chuckled, and caught the younger man's hand, lacing their fingers together. Shikamaru followed the larger brunette as he was lead back to the Sabaku's house, mentally plotting how to make Kankurou suffer in the most delicious way when they finally got home. He smiled to himself, and if the elder brunette would have looked at the Nara's face in that moment, he would not have been surprised in the least two days later.

_"From your face, your eyes_   
_Are burning to me._   
_You saved me, you gave me_   
_Just what I need._   
_Oh, just what I need."_

_-_ " _Crashed_ " Daughtry


End file.
